


Strawberries and whipped cream

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by the new dreamies photos, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Mark was sad and donghyuck always feed mark with sweet things when he was sad. Today it was strawberries ♡





	Strawberries and whipped cream

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm" donghyuck was humming one of his favorite songs while stirring the ingredients in the big bowl, trying to find the right consistency, the right thickness for the mixture to become ready to put it in the oven. He was making one of his, and mark's, favorite cakes that involved lots of strawberries and the soft, melting on the mouth kind of soft, and sweet filling cream in it.

He, finally, stopped mixing and dipped his finger to the mixture to both taste it and check it's thickness. It was ready to put it in the oven and he was just about to do that when he heard a sad, tired sigh behind him. He turned around to look at his boyfriend who was sitting on their big, fluffy couch, sighing and looking sad and more tired than he had ever been. Donghyuck stopped sucking on his finger, that he already licked off the sweet mixture off, and let it go with a "pop" and frowned back at the sadding sight.

"What happened ?"

"Nothing..." 

Mark's voice was small and barely hearable...donghyuck hated when mark's voice was small and barely hearable.

So he took the HUGE bowl of strawbarries he prepared for the cake and walked towards the couch. Then he sat down next to mark and picked a strawberry to force it gently in mark's mouth.

"Tell me" he said in the softest tone possible. He knew mark was sad and he had to be gentle with such an angel like him when he was sad.

"I just..."

"You just ?" Donghyuck asked again, spurting out the whipping cream he also prepared for the top of the cake, on the strawberries, dipping one them into it and feeding mark with it again.

It was some kind of a silly habit between them. Whenever mark was sad donghyuck feed him with something sweet. Sometimes it was a piece of candy or a bar of milk chocolate or even a lollipop or marshmallows. Both he and mark LOVED sweet things but he was sure mark loved them slightly more than he did. And he knew eating sweet things highered up mark's mood even just a tiny bit. So he always had something sweet ready for whenever mark got sad.

"I lost my inspiration...again..."

Mark was a photographer while his lovely boyfriend donghyuck was a cook. They met in a cooking contest when they both were still amateur in their jobs, donghyuck was making a birthday cake and mark was taking photos of his favorite meals in the contest. He stopped when he saw what donghyuck was doing and took a few photos of the cake, and the boy himself, in different angles then put his camera down and watched the red haired boy doing what he was doing so passionately.

"If you keep watching, i might ask for a payement from you to watch my blindly amazing cooking skills."

The boy said to mark, who had been watching him for a good twenty minutes. Mark blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarassment. He didn't think that the pretty boy would notice him watching him with his mouth open in amazement but oh well he did notice him he guessed.

"I-i was just watching how y-you are working."

"Yeah i noticed that" the boy said and laughed.

and oh dear god...mark felt his heart beating fast at the sweet, high pitched ,cheerful sound that left those cherry like, red, plump lips.

"I'm about to put the strawberries on. Want to help me ?" The boy asked, smiling so widely that his eyes creating a pair of half moons.

Oh....mark was already so weak for his smile...wow

"I thought you can't get help from other people in this contest" mark asked, rising his left eyebrow and the boy laughed again.

"I can't. But you can help me in another way."

"Oh...how ?"

The boy leaned forward to mark's face "tell me a bit about yourself, write your number down somewhere around here so i can call you later and stay here a bit more, seeing a cute face like yours make me work better" he winked when he finished and went back to working on strawberries.

"Oh...you just flirted with me..."

The boy laughed harder this time then picked a strawberry and fed mark with that.

"You aren't so good at the brain i guess"

"I am actually. But i can be a fool for you." Mark said and this time the blushing one was the other boy.

"Idiot. Cute little idiot." He said, blushing hard and placed the strawberry on the cake's already whipped creamed top carefully.

He still went on a date with that "cute little idiot" after winning the contest that night tho. Then to another date, and another one, and another one till mark proposed him in one of their romantic, candle lighted dinner dates. After their engagement they spent more time at home then outside cause they felt more comfortable hugging, kissing and cuddling in their own home than some cafe or restaurant.

"Oh...." was all donghyuck could say now. Because it had happened before, mark said he lost his inspiration before a few times but he found it again every single time so donghyuck wasn't too worried about that but he still hated seeing the love of his life sad like that.

So he fed mark with more strawberries and some soft and sweet little kisses till he was sure he felt better.

"Donghyuck"

"Yes darling ?" 

"What is that smell ?"

"What sme-OH MY GOD THE CAKE!!!!"

Donghyuck ran to the oven but it was too late, the cake was burnt compeletly. He cursed a "fuck." Under his breathe and threw it to the trash.

"It got burnt ??"

Donghyuck nodded at him and pouted sadly.

"I'm a terrible cook, aren't i ?"

Mark walked to him quickly to pull him into a hug "no baby, of course you aren't. Everyone can forget things."

"But i should not."

"Baby" mark said and broke the hug to cup donghyuck's face.

"You are a great cook. I wouldn't sell the photos of the food you made to magazines if you weren't good." Mark joked at the end and donghyuck hit on his chest playfully.

"Shut up idiot."

"You love this idiot."

Donghyuck linked his arms on mark's neck and said "i do" before pulling him to a sweet kiss on the lips.

They kissed slowly and softly. They didn't have to rush the things. They knew they had each other for now and forever. And they had the time of the world in their hands. And everything felt so right and alright when they were together, holding each other so close like that.

"I guess i found my inspiration back" mark said against donghyuck's lips when they broke the kiss for breathing.

"Will that be a photo of me again ?" Donghyuck said, smiling sweetly.

"You know me so well" mark said and kissed his cheek.

Donghyuck giggled which made mark kiss his nose too cause of how ADORABLE he was.

"I love being your inspiration"

"I love you being my inspiration too, love" mark said, holding donghyuck closer than ever "and you always are."

The burnt cake and mark's sadness was forgotten already. All they could think now was cuddling in their couch while eating strawberries till the bowl becomes empty. And they did exactly that. Cuddled in their couch and ate sweet things till the bowl got empty and donghyuck fell asleep on mark's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not so good at terms about cooking so i'm sorry if i wrote anything wrong.
> 
> Thank you for reading my fanfic, comments and kudos are always appreciated, hope you will have a great day/night ^-^


End file.
